Desirable characteristics of x-ray windows can include strength; high x-ray transmissivity, particularly of low-energy x-rays; impervious to gas, visible light, and infrared light; and ease of manufacture. Another desirable characteristic of x-ray windows can be use of materials with low atomic number in order to avoid contaminating the x-ray signal.